<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Know It by immahill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161250">Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill'>immahill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, first fic, it's not long at all, one of the first things i've written that's not for school, this is kinda all over the place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori is not the general public. She gets to see something most people never will. So, subsequently, she would say that her girlfriend is amazing and hardworking and damn near perfect.</p><p>She also thinks her girlfriend is a brat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Know It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as the tags said, this is the first fanfic i'm posting and one of the only things i've written outside of english class, or school in general, which i haven't had since june (yay summer!). it's real short, too. so let me know how it is, constructive criticism and all that. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ask people what they think of Jade West, most people would say she’s scary. Demanding and commanding. Head bitch in charge. She takes what she wants and leaves you no choice. No one dares to defy her. Those who do quickly learn why they really, <em> really </em> shouldn’t.</p><p>Tori Vega is not most people. She’d say that Jade, while she sometimes <em> is </em> all those things previously listed, can be sweet. Caring. Vulnerable. She’d say that, when no one’s around, Jade lets her walls down, lets the act drop. Because, for the most part, the act is shown around <em> other </em> people. Around the kids school, around the teachers, sometimes around their friends (with the exception of Cat and Beck, they’d become part of Jade’s inner circle long before Tori had), around Jade's stone cold father and aloof mother. Around the general public, really. Tori is not the general public. She gets to see something most people never will. So, subsequently, she would say that her girlfriend is amazing and hardworking and damn near perfect.</p><p>She also thinks her girlfriend is a brat.</p><p>And Jade knows it. It’s not like Jade really enjoys making Tori seriously hurt or sad, not anymore. But there is a certain exhilaration in getting her annoyed and worked up, <em> just </em> enough to where Jade can see her jaw clench and her nostrils flare and her eyes harden. They both know that Jade is the only one who can get on Tori’s nerves like that (except for Trina, but that’s a different type of mad; more exasperation and sisterly bickering than anything else). And, god, Jade just thinks it’s so <em> hot</em>. Because to everyone else, Miss Sweet Sally Peaches is a patient, kind, proper gal. The kind with exceptional manners that you can bring home to your parents with little to no retribution. But Jade knows how to push all her buttons and pull all her strings to make sure Tori is just a little angry. Angry enough that, if they’re out and about, she’ll put an arm around Jade’s shoulder or her waist, lay a hand on the small of her back or on the nape of her neck, rub her thigh or her side, in a way that has less innocent intentions and more sinful promises than one would assume. </p><p>Jade lives for it. Because, as much as it would seem like she hates being controlled, she loves the way possessive and angry Tori reels her in. Loves the touches that come with it. She <em> certainly </em> loves the way that, once they get home, those touches turn harder and nastier and achingly teasing until she comes undone by Tori’s hands, leaving no room to even consider the thought that Jade isn’t completely and irrevocably hers. </p><p>And Tori knows it.</p><p>But Tori also one hundred percent belongs to Jade. She’s got Tori unapologetically whipped. She’s absolutely wrapped around her pale finger. </p><p>Some might consider their relationship ‘a lot’. It’s not easy and calm and simple, it’s complicated and full of the push and pull of power that has followed them ever since Tori stepped foot into Hollywood arts. Anything else would be boring, and not really <em> them </em> at all. They wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>And they both know it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>